Ojos Ardientes
by MJstoriesandpoetry
Summary: Cuando Bella va a salvar a Edward de los Volturi, se niegan a permitirle que abandone la ciudad como humana. ¿Cómo lidiará con ser confrontada por la familia que la había abandonado mientras sus emociones se intensifican como un vampiro recién nacido? ¿Y por qué de repente está tan afectada por la ardiente mirada de Jane?[Traducción autorizada por su autor/a original Tigerhorse717]


Mientras Edward hablaba con Aro, no pude evitar distraerme con la rubia que nos había traído hasta allí. Jane me aterrorizó con su fría indiferencia y la malicia en sus ojos, pero había algo indefinible que seguía atrayendo mi atención hacia ella. Me preguntaba cómo llegó a ser una vampiresa. Parecía ser un poco más joven que Edward y no pude evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que la había llevado a cambiar y por qué era tan fría con todos los que la rodeaban.

Mi atención se volvió hacia el vampiro espeluznantemente vertiginoso con el que Edward estaba hablando cuando dijo. —No quiero hacerle daño. Pero tengo mucha curiosidad, sobre una cosa en particular. ¿Puedo? —Preguntó ansioso, obviamente hablando con Edward a pesar de que nunca quitó sus ojos de mí.

—Pregúntale a ella.—Respondió rotundamente.

Aro se rió.—¡Por supuesto, qué grosero de mi parte! Bella, simplemente estoy fascinado por tu habilidad para bloquear el impresionante talento de Edward. Como los nuestros son tan similares, me preguntaba si serías tan amable como para permitirme ver si ¿también estás exenta al mío?

Mis ojos se volvieron involuntariamente hacia Jane, que simplemente me levantó una ceja, antes de que me volviera a Edward para tranquilizarme. Me dio un breve asentimiento y con duda puse mi mano temblorosa en la suya. Cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, después de un momento su frente se arrugó ligeramente en lo que parecía ser frustración. La maravilla infantil reemplazó el leve ceño fruncido y volvió a abrir los ojos y me sonrió suavemente. —Muy interesante.—Murmuró, comenzando a caminar frente a nosotros.

Edward se tensó a mi lado justo cuando Aro se volvió hacia nosotros y dijo.—Me pregunto si es inmune a nuestros otros talentos. Jane, cariño.—Hizo un gesto desde la pequeña rubia hacia mí.

Mis ojos volvieron a la rubia y vi una pequeña sonrisa malvada en sus labios cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Antes de que algo más pudiera pasar, Edward se lanzó hacia adelante, poniéndose entre Jane y yo con un grito de.—¡No!

Inmediatamente se desplomó en el suelo, retorciéndose en agonía. Jane le sonrió y, por un segundo, lo único que existí en mi mundo fue la forma en que su rostro se transformó maravillosamente cuando sonrió. Luego, un movimiento brusco por el rabillo del ojo llamó mi atención y recordé lo que le estaba haciendo a Edward.

—¡Detente! —Grité, tratando de ponerme entre ellos, pero los brazos fríos y duros de Alice rodearon mi cintura, sosteniéndome contra ella. Luché en su agarre, pero no podía alejarme de ella.

—Jane.—Dijo Aro suavemente. Jane parpadeó y volvió su atención hacia él. El cuerpo de Edward se relajó inmediatamente cuando fue liberado de su poder. Levanté la vista a tiempo para ver a Aro asentir con la cabeza en mi dirección y los ojos carmesí de Jane se centraron inmediatamente en mí otra vez. Apreté los dientes, preparándome para el dolor infernal que Edward acababa de experimentar, pero no pasó nada.

Edward se puso de pie con un gruñido, pero cuando vio que no me dolía, se relajó y miró a Jane. Seguí su mirada y vi que ella me estaba mirando. Me estremecí bajo el peso del odio que pude ver arder en sus ojos. Edward se movió a mi lado y tocó el brazo de Alice. Ella me soltó y él me atrajo contra su cuerpo frío. Jane dejó escapar un siseo de ira al mismo tiempo que Aro comenzó a reír.

Se volvió hacia la pequeña niña rubia y le dijo.—No te enojes, querida. Ella nos confunde a todos.—Él puso una mano reconfortante sobre su hombro, pero Jane solo curvó sus labios en un gruñido silencioso mientras me miraba. Se rió de nuevo antes de volver su atención a nosotros.—Ahora, ¿qué haremos contigo? ¿Supongo que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que hayas cambiado de opinión para quedarte? —Aro preguntó.

Podía sentir a Edward y Alice tensarse y Edward dijo cuidadosamente.—Prefiero no hacerlo.

Aro ni siquiera miró antes de preguntar.—Alice, ¿te interesaría unirte a nosotros?

—No, gracias.—Dijo cortésmente.

—¿Y tú, Bella? —Preguntó, enfocándose en mí con los ojos abiertos y esperanzados.

Edward siseó y le devolví la mirada a Aro, atónita de que incluso me lo hubiera preguntado.

El rey de cabello rubio, cuya presencia casi había olvidado, rompió el silencio cuando saltó de su trono con un incrédulo.—¿Qué?

Aro lo miró por encima del hombro y dijo.—Caius, seguramente ves el potencial. No he visto una perspectiva de talento tan prometedor desde que encontramos a Jane y Alec. ¿Puedes imaginar las posibilidades cuando ella es uno de nosotros?

Mi atención se volvió inmediatamente hacia Jane. Estaba frunciendo el ceño fuertemente, y vi algo de emoción en sus ojos que no podía definir, pero hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir y las mariposas comenzaron a causar estragos en mi estómago. Un gruñido retumbante comenzó a formarse en el pecho de Edward, alejando mi atención de esos cautivadores ojos rojos y rápidamente hablé, no queriendo que su ira lo lastimara nuevamente.—No, gracias.—Dije, odiando lo fuerte que me temblaba la voz.

Aro suspiró.—Eso es desafortunado. Qué desperdicio.

—Únete o muere, ¿es eso? —Siseo Edward.

—Por supuesto que no.—Dijo Aro, sonando sorprendido y un poco herido por la acusación.

—Aro—Siseó Caius. —La ley los reclama.

Edward fulminó con la mirada al rey rubio.—¿Cómo es eso? —Preguntó, con voz dura y exigente.

Cayo me señaló acusadoramente y dijo maliciosamente.—Ella sabe demasiado. Has expuesto nuestros secretos y, sin embargo, no tienes planes de beber de ella ni de hacerla uno de nosotros. Por lo tanto, ella es una vulnerabilidad y eso significa su vida esta perdida. Pero puedes irte si lo deseas.

Edward mostró sus dientes y gruñó. Los guardias que nos rodeaban avanzaron ansiosos, pero Aro levantó una mano y suavemente dijo.—A menos que...le otorguemos la inmortalidad.—Se volvió hacia mí y, en un tono excesivamente amigable, preguntó.—Bella, ¿es tu deseo convertirte en uno de nosotros?

Ignoré el gruñido amenazante de Edward y honestamente respondí.—Sí, lo es.

Aro me sonrió.—Excelente, eso es bastante simple.—Sus ojos se posaron en los vampiros detrás de nosotros e inmediatamente sentí que Edward se alejaba de mí.

Miré hacia atrás y vi a los dos guardias que nos habían escoltado al castillo con Edward tratando de liberarse de su agarre. Alice también estaba siendo retenida por otros dos guardias en la habitación y tuve que luchar contra el pánico que sentía al darme cuenta de cuán completamente indefensa estaba en ese momento. Mi corazón latía más rápido que nunca y un sudor frío había estallado en mi piel. Sabía que cada vampiro en la habitación podía oler mi miedo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

—Jane.—Dijo Aro con una voz vertiginosa y cantarina, y volví mi atención a él a tiempo para verlo tomar la pequeña mano del rubio y besarla suavemente.

Edward dejó escapar un angustiado.—¡No! —Al mismo tiempo, Aro dijo con picardía.—Querida, convertirás a nuestra querida Bella. Me temo que los recuerdos de Edward de su sangre intoxicante me tentarán demasiado si lo intento.

Labios rojos regordetes inmediatamente se curvaron en una sonrisa diabólica y me congelé de terror. Entre un latido acelerado y el siguiente, Jane estaba parada directamente frente a mí, tan cerca que nuestros cuerpos casi se rozaban. Encontré su mirada engreída al mismo tiempo que inhalaba bruscamente. Su aroma fresco y dulce invadió todos mis sentidos y caí en los insondables charcos rojos de sus ojos. Durante lo que pareció mucho tiempo, todo lo demás se desvaneció y ella y yo éramos los únicos dos seres en existencia.

Pero entonces algo en sus ojos cambió, y se oscurecieron mientras una mirada casi posesiva brilló en sus orbes. Esa única mirada abrió un camino abrasador a través de mí y prendió fuego a mi alma. La suave mano congelada de Jane ahuecó mi mandíbula y la levantó, rompiendo mi mirada al mismo tiempo que escuché un jadeo suave y femenino y un gruñido fuerte y furioso detrás de mí. Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, los dientes afilados se hundieron en mi garganta y un segundo después, el dolor ardiente del veneno de vampiro comenzó a irradiarse de mi cuello.

Gemí cuando el dolor del veneno de Jane comenzó a quemar mis entrañas. Recordé este dolor y supe que Aro no permitiría que Edward absorbiera el veneno esta vez. Incluso cuando sentí un grito que comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta, no pude evitar estar agradecida de que finalmente estaba obteniendo lo que quería, finalmente tener una oportunidad real de estar con Edward para siempre. Apreté los dientes contra la necesidad de gritar, pero el dolor rápidamente se volvió abrumador. Un grito tenso escapó de mis labios al mismo tiempo que mis rodillas se doblaron.

Fuertes brazos me atraparon antes de caer y forcé a los ojos que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que se habían cerrado para abrir de nuevo. Esperaba ver los ojos dorados de Edward mirándome, pero en su lugar, vi la ardiente mirada carmesí de Jane. Por alguna razón, solo sentí alivio de no tener que ver la pena y lamentar que sabía que estaría en sus ojos.

—Gracias.—Jadeé, esperando que mis ojos mostraran mi sincero agradecimiento y no solo la agonía en la que estaba. Vi sus ojos entrecerrarse en confusión por un segundo antes de que esa mirada indescifrable regresara y asintió. Dejé que mis ojos se cerraran de nuevo y pude escuchar a distancia a Aro riéndose de nuevo.

—Jane, por favor lleva a nuestra invitada a una habitación donde estará más cómoda.—Dijo desde mucho más cerca. Forcé a mis ojos a abrirse de nuevo y vi que estaba de pie junto a nosotras. Tenía una mano sobre la de Jane y tenía los ojos cerrados. Una amplia sonrisa se extendió lentamente a través de sus rasgos mientras leía lo que ella estaba pensando. Un gruñido angustiado llenó la habitación al mismo tiempo que Aro abrió los ojos y me sonrió.—Interesante, de hecho.—Dijo pensativamente antes de dar un paso atrás y asentir a Jane.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de descifrar qué significaba esa mirada, volví a perder el enfoque en lo que estaba sucediendo a medida que el veneno se extendía por mi cuerpo y el dolor consumía todos mis pensamientos. Gruñí y dejé que mis ojos se cerraran, luchando por no volver a llorar. Débilmente, me di cuenta de que Jane me había levantado en sus brazos y me había sacado de la habitación.

El tiempo perdió todo significado cuando mi cuerpo se convirtió en un infierno furioso. Era vagamente consciente de que me habían colocado en algún tipo de cama y que la gente entraba y salía de la habitación. No estaba segura de quiénes eran porque me negaba a abrir los ojos ardientes para ver y nadie habló. Pero sí sabía que había una presencia que hacía que el dolor tortuoso fuera más fácil de soportar. Cuando estaban en la habitación, era más fácil contener los gritos y no golpear en un intento inútil por aliviar mi incomodidad.

Pero cuando esa persona salió de la habitación, no pude evitar que gritos desgarrados pasaran por mis labios, y mi cuerpo se sacudió y se sacudió en un lamentable intento de detener el fuego que me destruía por dentro. No sé si pasaron horas o segundos antes de sentir esa presencia volver a entrar en la habitación y volver corriendo a mi lado. Todo lo que importaba era que volvía y aliviaba la agonía, permitiéndome tragar los gritos y dejar de retorcerme. Sonó un gruñido enojado desde el otro lado de la cama, pero la única respuesta de la que estaba consciente de mi salvador fue una mano fría deslizándose en la mía. La persona enojada salió de la habitación y se fue por lo que pareció mucho tiempo. La presencia calmante no volvió a irse de mi lado.

Gradualmente, noté que el dolor ardiente retrocedía lentamente de mis extremidades y escuché una voz musical familiar que decía.—No pasará mucho tiempo ahora.—Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de averiguar de quién era la voz para notar la respuesta, pero escuche que la puerta se abría y se cerraba. La mano de mi salvador apretó la mía reconfortantemente y la apreté hacia atrás, tratando de expresar mi gratitud sin tratar de hablar y terminé soltando los gritos y chillidos de agonía alojados en mi garganta.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando el infierno convergió en él, intensificando el dolor más allá de cualquier otro que hubiera llegado antes. Podía escuchar pasos arrastrados mientras más personas entraban en la habitación, pero los ignoré y me concentré en el pulgar suave que rozaba el dorso de mi mano. Fue un esfuerzo tonto distraerme de la agonía que todo lo consumía en mi pecho, pero fue un recordatorio reconfortante de la presencia a mi lado. Mi corazón tartamudeó dos veces y luego se quedó quieto. La habitación estaba completamente en silencio, y me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que el dolor había terminado.

Cuando lo hice, abrí los ojos, queriendo ver quién había sido esa presencia; necesitaba asegurarse de que había sido Edward quien había aliviado un poco el dolor. Pero antes de que pudiera volver la cabeza para ver a mi salvador, me distraje por lo claramente que podía ver todo a mi alrededor. Desde las motas de polvo que danzaban en el aire hasta las pequeñas imperfecciones en el techo, todo era perfectamente visible para mi nueva vista.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que alguien sostenía la mano que no estaba en las manos de mi salvador hasta que la apretaron suavemente. El toque fue cálido contra mi piel y se sintió extraño e incorrecto en mi agarre. Cuando se me ocurrió la idea de alejarme de esta persona desconocida, ya estaba en movimiento, rodando hacia esa presencia para protegerlos de la amenaza percibida. Incluso cuando caí en una posición defensiva, me di cuenta de dos cosas que inmediatamente tenían confusión y culpa girando dentro de mí. Lo primero que me di cuenta fue que había sido la mano de Edward de la que me había alejado; y el segundo fue que Jane había sido la presencia relajante que había sentido durante la agonía de mi transformación.

El arrepentimiento que me había alejado de Edward me hizo enderezar y realmente mirarlo por primera vez. Pensé que sabía todo sobre su rostro, pero me había equivocado, mis ojos humanos nunca pudieron ver realmente la perfección que era. Pero luego sonrió y se acercó a mí y noté algo que nunca antes había podido ver. Mientras que su sonrisa era deslumbrante para la vista, la mirada no llegó a sus ojos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de arrepentimiento, y un indicio de algo mucho más oscuro, algo por lo que tenía miedo deslizándose por mi columna vertebral. Esa mirada implicaba la necesidad de controlarme y encadenarme de una manera que me aterrorizaba absolutamente.

Una fracción de segundo después, los ojos de Edward solo mostraron dolor cuando se movieron hacia un lado. Seguí su mirada y vi que el resto de los Cullen habían venido a Italia y estaban reunidos en la habitación, con Jasper y Emmett al frente mirándome con cautela. Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que Jasper había sentido mi miedo y que había causado la mirada de dolor en los ojos de Edward. Contuve el aliento para explicar que estaba bien, pero al instante me distraje con la miríada de olores a mi alrededor. Podía oler cada uno de los aromas acogedores de los miembros de la familia Cullen, y la dulzura ahora casi empalagosa del aroma de Edward, pero lo que más me cautivó fue el dulce y azucarado aroma de la mujer a mi lado.

Mientras que antes había olido dulce y fresco; ahora, su aroma me recordaba al caluroso verano noches y los cálidos y reconfortantes desiertos que se ofrecen en las ferias callejeras. Me giré para mirarla y observé su belleza por primera vez con mis nuevos ojos. Parecía haber sido tallada en mármol por los mejores escultores antiguos. Su cabello rubio contenía una miríada de otros colores mezclados con los tonos pálidos y parecía suave como la seda. Pero sus ojos captaron la mayor parte de mi atención. Más allá de los iris carmesí, pude ver una profundidad del alma que nunca hubiera imaginado que ella poseía. Me hizo querer saber todo sobre Jane, mi salvadora.

Una mirada curiosa cruzó sus rasgos, pero antes de que pudiera hacer la pregunta que vi en sus ojos, Edward rompió el silencio.—Bella, amor, estás bien. Sé que es un poco confuso en este momento.—Dijo pacientemente.

Me volví hacia él, momentáneamente aturdida por la hermosa música que era su voz. Me estaba tendiendo la mano otra vez, y los recuerdos borrosos de mi vida humana me recordaron que lo amaba y que había hecho esto para estar con él. Di un paso adelante y tomé su mano, dejándolo que me abrazara con fuerza. Inmediatamente se sintió mal y el agudo silbido detrás de mí solo reafirmó ese sentimiento.

—No.—Dije, empujándolo fuera de mí y dando un paso atrás hacia Jane.

Edward parecía sorprendido y dolido mientras suplicaba.—Bella, por favor. He estado muy preocupado.

Carlisle dio un paso adelante y habló antes de que pudiera encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que había estado sintiendo cuando aparté el amor de mi vida humana.—Tal vez solo necesita cazar, Edward.—Se volvió hacia mí y me dijo amablemente.—Bella, estoy seguro de que estás algo incómoda. ¿Quieres que te llevemos a cazar?

Esa pregunta inmediatamente me llamó la atención sobre la sed ardiente en mi garganta. Una parte de mi mente había estado rastreando el dolor, pero hasta que me lo recordó, casi lo había olvidado y ahora era todo en lo que podía concentrarme. Levanté una mano para frotarme el cuello, con la esperanza de disipar algo del dolor.

Un suave resoplido detrás de mí fue seguido inmediatamente por el sonido más bello y melódico que jamás había escuchado y olvidé por completo el dolor ardiente.—No puedes llevarla a cazar. Nunca lograrías sacar a Bella de la ciudad.—Declaró Jane con condescendencia.

Me volví hacia ella con ganas de escuchar más de su encantadora voz musical. La sorpresa se registró en sus ojos cuando notó que le sonreía. Fue reemplazado rápidamente por interés y un toque de orgullo y pude sentir mi sonrisa profundizarse. Edward gruñó e inmediatamente me paré frente a Jane, volviéndome para enfrentar la amenaza, agachándome y soltando un gruñido mío. Al mirar sus ojos ahora casi negros, me di cuenta de que había sido él quien había dejado escapar ese gruñido enojado mientras yo estaba cambiando.

Todos los demás en la sala se tensaron a mi alrededor y supe que estaban esperando que perdiera el control. Edward me había contado cómo los vampiros recién nacidos eran esclavos completos de sus instintos y emociones en el primer año de su vida y que eran casi imposibles de controlar. Eso era lo que me temían. No quería que me temieran, pero Edward estaba mirando a Jane y algo dentro de mí no podía soportar la idea de dejar que la lastimara.

Jane puso una mano gentil sobre mi hombro e inmediatamente me relajé y salí de mi posición defensiva. Cuando me volví para mirarla, noté un ceño confundido en la cara de Jasper. Fue suficiente para distraerme nuevamente e incliné la cabeza en cuestión.—¿Qué pasa, Jasper? —Pregunté, sorprendida por la calidad de campana de mi voz. Inmediatamente quise decir algo más solo para escuchar mi nueva voz, pero el impulso se cortó cuando respondió.

—¿Cómo haces esto? —Preguntó con cautela.

Fruncí el ceño.—¿Haciendo qué?

—Nunca he visto a un recién nacido controlar sus emociones de esta manera, especialmente cuando necesitan alimentarse.—Explicó con cautela.

Sus palabras inmediatamente trajeron la sed ardiente al primer plano de mi mente y mi mano regresó a mi cuello. Jane se acercó a mí y miró a Jasper mientras decía.—Esa es una pregunta maravillosa que puede discutirse después de que se atiendan las necesidades de Bella.—Hizo una pausa para volverse hacia mí y dijo.—Si me sigues, me haré cargo de ti.

Ni siquiera dudé en decir.—Gracias, Jane.

Ella sonrió levemente y comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta. Antes de que pudiera llegar allí, Edward la agarró bruscamente del brazo y gruñó.—Ella no irá a ningún lado contigo.

Jane levantó una ceja y sonrió mientras me lanzaba hacia adelante para alejarlo de ella. Una parte de mí estaba horrorizada de que iba a atacar a Edward. Acababa de regresar a mi vida después de los infernales meses de separación. Pero el resto de mí simplemente no podía evitar defender a Jane, incluso si era contra del hombre que amaba. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar a Edward, él ya estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Detuve mi embestida y me quedé quieta, de repente insegura de lo que debía hacer.

—Llevaré a Bella para que se alimente. Ella es mi responsabilidad y me aseguraré de que le den lo que necesita.—Dijo Jane fríamente.

—Ella es parte de nuestra familia. Podemos asegurarnos de cuidarla.—Dijo Carlisle con dulzura y no pude evitar sonreírle. Vi cabezas asentir de todos los otros Cullen excepto Alice, quien se mordió el labio y miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué pasa, Alice? —Le pregunté, preocupada de que hubiera tenido una visión de que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

Se volvió hacia mí con ojos preocupados y me dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando dijo.—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte ahora mismo, Bella. Podemos hablar de eso cuando vuelvas.

Fruncí el ceño, queriendo presionar por una respuesta, pero la mano de Jane se deslizó en la mía y me tiró de la habitación, sin liberar a Edward de su poder hasta que la puerta se cerró y se cerró detrás de nosotros. Me volví hacia ella y le pregunté.—¿Por qué los encerraste?

Tenía un brillo travieso en sus ojos cuando dijo.—No quería que trataran de seguirnos.

—Um, está bien. ¿A dónde vamos? —Pregunté, de repente sintiéndome un poco nervioso por lo que iba a suceder.

Jane se encogió de hombros. —Tú dime

—¿Qué? —Pregunté, completamente confundida.

Una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva cruzó sus labios y no pude evitar sentirme fascinada con su belleza nuevamente. Me tomó un momento concentrarme en lo que estaba diciendo. —Respira hondo y deja que tus instintos te guíen. Estamos lo suficientemente profundos en el castillo como para que encuentres muchas presas antes de que puedas salir.

Jadeé, dándome cuenta de que ella quería que bebiera de la gente. Esa inhalación aguda fue una mala decisión de mi parte porque me consumió de inmediato el aroma más delicioso que había olido. El veneno se acumuló en mi boca y olvidé por completo cualquier objeción que tenía y salí por el pasillo. Doblé en la esquina y estaba a punto de lanzarme hacia mi presa cuando me di cuenta de que alguien corría hacia mí desde atrás. Me di la vuelta con un gruñido de baja advertencia antes de darme cuenta de que era Jane.

Inmediatamente se detuvo y levantó las manos con cautela, y no pude evitar preguntarme por qué me relajé de inmediato. Cuando llegué al castillo, estaba aterrorizada por ella, entonces, ¿qué había cambiado para hacerme sentir más cómoda con ella que mi amado Edward? Antes de que pudiera resolverlo, un suave roce detrás de mí me recordó a mi presa. Me volví hacia lo que había estado cazando y me di cuenta de que era una niña de seis o siete años que parecía perdida y asustada.

Me entró el pánico. Nunca podría perdonarme si asesinara a un niño pequeño. Sin volver a respirar, me di vuelta y corrí lejos de la chica. No confiaba en mí misma para respirar hasta que pensé que estaría lejos de su aroma. Cuando me detuve, Jane también se detuvo de inmediato y se volvió hacia mí con los ojos muy abiertos.—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo dejaste de cazar a esa chica?

Con cautela, aspiré una pequeña bocanada de aire para responder y me sentí aliviada cuando el atractivo aroma de esa niña no se encontraba por ningún lado. —No lo sé. Sentí que estabas detrás de mí y pensé que estaba a punto de ser atacada, así que me detuve para enfrentarte y fue suficiente para sacarme de la caza. Entonces, cuando vi que ella estaba una niña pequeña, dejé de respirar y corrí.—Le expliqué con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Por qué corriste? —Ella preguntó con curiosidad.

—Jane, nunca me lo perdonaría si matara a una niña.—Le dije rotundamente.

Ella me estudió durante un largo minuto como si no me creyera, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, el orgullo irradiaba de su mirada carmesí.—Eres increíble, Bella. Nunca antes había escuchado hablar de otro recién nacido que detuviera una cacería así, ni siquiera los reyes podrían haberlo hecho.—Dijo sonando más emocionada de lo que la había escuchado antes.

Si todavía hubiera podido, me habría sonrojado por su cumplido.—Gracias.—Dije tímidamente.

Jane se rió entre dientes y el sonido fue como campanillas de viento para mis oídos. Agaché la cabeza avergonzada y Jane se metió en mí, extendiendo la mano para levantar mi barbilla para encontrar su intensa mirada. Me miró a los ojos y dijo.—No tienes motivos para avergonzarte, Bella. Eres extraordinaria y estoy muy agradecida de que Aro haya decidido dejarme convertirte. De lo contrario, probablemente nunca me habría dado cuenta de...—Ella cortó sus propias palabras y miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué no te habrías dado cuenta? —Pregunté, desesperado por una respuesta.

Ella suspiró y dijo.—Te lo diré después de que te hayas alimentado, Bella. Sinceramente, no tengo idea de cómo no lo has perdido todavía. Terminaste tu transformación hace más de una hora y aún estás completamente lúcida, incluso sin alimentación. No tiene precedentes.

Siseé cuando ese ardor en mi garganta se volvió todo abarcador.—Sería más fácil si dejaras de hablar de eso.—Murmuré enojada, mirando a mi alrededor para tratar de decidir en qué dirección avanzar para evitar a esa pequeña niña.

Jane sonrió y besó mi mejilla antes de dar un paso atrás. Inmediatamente olvidé mi necesidad de alimentarme mientras la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Mi mejilla todavía hormigueaba por donde sus labios habían presionado contra mi piel y sentí una sensación de plenitud que nunca antes había sentido en mi vida. Era como si hubiera estado caminando perdiendo la mitad de mí misma hasta ese momento en que la encontré y finalmente me sentí completa por primera vez en mi vida.

—Bella, debes concentrarte ahora. Sé que todo es abrumador y es fácil distraerse, pero creo que te sentirás mejor después de que te hayas alimentado. Respira hondo y deja de lado cualquier pensamiento que esté llenando tu mente ahora.—Dijo Jane en un tono paciente que nunca hubiera esperado de ella.

Asentí y contuve el aliento. En un instante, volví a salir por el pasillo, corriendo hacia un nuevo aroma delicioso. En segundos, vi a un hombre alejarse de mí, llevando lo que parecía ser un manojo de capas que todos los Volturi parecían llevar. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de envolver mis brazos alrededor de él y enterrar mis dientes en su suave cuello. Gemí cuando su sangre caliente alivió el ardor en mi garganta. En segundos todo terminó. Su corazón dejó de latir y la sangre dejó de bombear en mi boca esperando.

Dejé que su cuerpo cayera al suelo y retrocedí, a partes iguales horrorizada y satisfecha por lo que acababa de hacer. Jane tenía razón, me sentía mucho mejor ahora que el dolor ardiente en mi garganta había disminuido, y me resultaba mucho más fácil concentrar mis pensamientos. Pero todo lo que podía pensar era que acababa de asesinar a un hombre.

La mano calmante de Jane cayó sobre mi hombro y me giró para mirarla en lugar de la cáscara vacía a mis pies.—Bella, está bien. No has hecho nada malo. Ese hombre ha vivido aquí durante años. No tiene familia que lo extrañe y aparte de lavar la ropa, sabía que su único propósito era ser mordido y drenado algún día.—Explicó suavemente.

Busqué en sus ojos sorprendentemente gentiles y compasivos. No vi ningún indicio de engaño y me relajé, dejando ir mi culpa. Asentí y volví a mirar el cuerpo del hombre. —¿Hay algo que necesitemos hacer con él? —Pregunté.

—No, Bella. Se encargará.—Dijo, agarrando mi mano y llevándome lejos.

Le di una última mirada al cuerpo del hombre, preguntándome por qué había sido tan fácil dejar de sentirse culpable. Olvidé mi preocupación por el hombre cuando recordé la promesa de Jane de explicar su realización. Esperé hasta que doblamos una esquina para preguntar.—Jane, ¿de qué te diste cuenta cuando me convertiste?

Ella dudó y pude ver su rostro cerrarse en la expresión en blanco que tenía cuando la conocí. —Déjame hacerte una pregunta primero. ¿Cómo te sientes con Edward ahora que has cambiado? —Preguntó en un tono que no traicionó ninguna emoción.

Dejé de caminar y la miré. ¿Cómo sabía ella que mis sentimientos habían cambiado? ¿Había sido tan obvio? Por supuesto que era obvio; me aparté de él y defendí a Jane. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Fue algún efecto secundario de tenerla a ella para convertirme? ¿O fue algo diferente? Estas preguntas y más comenzaron a girar en mi mente y olvidé responder la pregunta de Jane.

Sentí una mano suave en mi mejilla y mis pensamientos giratorios disminuyeron mientras me enfocaba en los brillantes ojos carmesí que me miraban. Solo me di cuenta en ese momento antes de que ella hablara que Jane era un poco más baja que yo. —Concéntrate, Bella. No pienses demasiado en tu respuesta. Solo dime cómo te has sentido respecto a Edward desde que abriste los ojos.—Ordenó gentilmente.

—Diferente.—Admití, incapaz de apartar la mirada de ella.—Se sintió mal cuando me tocó.—Agregué apenas en un susurro, no queriendo dar un respiro a la verdad que había estado evitando desde que mi corazón dejó de latir. Lo había amado tan desesperadamente cuando era humana que me rompió cuando se fue. Y ahora, justo cuando finalmente lo recuperé y pude tener la felicidad de cuento de hadas con la que había soñado, no podía soportar sentir su toque.

Jane asintió y su rostro se suavizó ligeramente cuando preguntó.—¿Y cómo te sientes acerca de mí?

Una tensión ansiosa me recorrió cuando lamí mis labios repentinamente secos y dije.—No sabía quién era en ese momento, pero mientras estaba pasando por la transición, tu presencia fue lo único que ayudó. Sentí cuando tu te saliste de la habitación e hizo que todo doliera mucho más. No pude dejar de gritar hasta que volviste y aliviaste el dolor.—Dudé, reuniendo mi coraje antes de agregar.—Siento que te he estado buscando toda mi vida a pesar de que nunca supe que te estaba extrañando.

Una sonrisa radiante iluminó el rostro de Jane y solo pude mirar, todos los demás pensamientos flotaron fuera de mi mente mientras apreciaba la perfección de esa sonrisa. Ni siquiera podía recordar lo que había dicho para provocar una sonrisa tan gloriosa de la rubia fría y retraída. —También te he estado buscando, Bella. Durante más de mil años, te he estado buscando. Eso es lo que me di cuenta cuando te miré a los ojos antes de morderte. Me di cuenta de que eres mi alma gemela.—Dijo en el tono más cálido que había escuchado de ella.

Mi mente dio vueltas, conectando todo lo que había visto y escuchado por el recuerdo borroso del momento en que miré a los ojos de Jane y los vi cambiar en los segundos antes de que sus dientes se cerraran en mi cuello, hasta el punto en que su suave toque me permitió para enfocar mi mente ahora fácilmente distraída. No quise creerlo. Si fuera cierto, lo perdería todo de nuevo. Los Cullen odiaban a los Volturi y, basándose en las reacciones de Edward hacia Jane y la forma cautelosa en que Alice la había mirado cuando Jane nos llevó a ver a Aro, nunca me aceptarían si fuera la compañera de Jane.

Me aparté de ella, sacudiendo mi cabeza incluso cuando una voz en el fondo de mi cabeza me recordó que los Cullen ya me habían abandonado una vez y ya no se podía confiar en él.—No, no puedo ser tu alma gemela.—Murmuré, mi voz sonaba débil y llena de humor y traicionó mis palabras para ser una mentira que ni siquiera creía.

Los ojos de Jane se estrecharon y cerró la distancia entre nosotras en una fracción de segundos. —Si no soy tu alma gemela, entonces no disfrutarás esto.—Gruñó ella y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, agarró mi cuello y presionó sus suaves labios contra los míos.

Inhalé bruscamente por la sorpresa, pero eso solo sirvió para traerme su dulce aroma e inmediatamente sentí una ola de seguridad, comodidad y pertenencia que me atravesó. En ese momento, supe que Jane había tenido razón. Ella era mi otra mitad, mi alma gemela, y ninguna otra relación podría compararse con lo que podría tener con ella. Me fundí en el beso con un suave y necesitado gemido. La lengua de Jane pasó rápidamente por mis labios separados y reclamó mi boca, enviando un ardiente deseo deslizándose por mi columna vertebral. Una de mis manos se enredó en su cabello sedoso, destruyendo su moño apretado para poder profundizar en los mechones suaves. Mi otra mano se envolvió alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia mí, de modo que nuestros cuerpos estaban al ras uno contra el otro.

Las manos de Jane me rodearon el cuello, animándome a acercarnos aún más y lo hice sin pensarlo. Quería perderme en ella y cómo me hacía sentir que nunca me había roto y que finalmente había encontrado el hogar que siempre había deseado. Pero luego hizo una mueca de dolor e inmediatamente me eché hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos y preocupada.—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté, una nota de pánico teñía mi voz.

Ella se rió con ironía y dijo.—Todo está bien, Bella. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees que eres ahora.

—¿Te lastimé? —Pregunté tímidamente.

—Solo un poco. Tendrás que ser más cuidadoso durante el próximo año mientras seas un recién nacido. Apreciaría que no me aplastaran cuando quisieras abrazarme.—Respondió ella, obviamente todavía divertida.

—Lo siento, Jane.—Murmuré, mirando hacia otro lado.

Inmediatamente se puso seria y dijo.—Oye, está bien, Bella. Solo te estaba tomando el pelo. No estoy enojada. Confía en mí; sabrías si estuviera enojada contigo.

Lentamente la miré a los ojos y dejé que una sonrisa juguetona curvara mis labios.—Sí, supongo que es verdad. Recuerdo vagamente una mirada furiosa cuando tu poder no funcionó en mí.

Los ojos de Jane se estrecharon peligrosamente y su boca cayó en una línea dura mientras preguntaba sin emoción.—¿Quieres ver si funcionará ahora?

Me congelé, tratando de leer alguna señal en sus ojos de que en realidad no estaba tan enojada como parecía. Pero no pude ver ningún indicio de emoción traicionera en sus ojos y me encogí internamente. No quería que ella se enojara conmigo, no después de que me acabara de dar el mejor beso de mi existencia.—Adelante.—Respondí abatida.—Es mejor que lo intentes mientras estamos solos, antes de que Aro te pida que lo vuelvas a hacer frente a todos.

Jane suspiró y extendió la mano para tocar mi brazo.—No estaba hablando en serio sobre eso.—Dijo suavemente.

—Oh, está bien.—Dije encogiendome de hombros a medias.

Ella frunció el ceño y preguntó.—¿Qué pasa, Bella?

No pude mirarla a los ojos cuando dije en voz baja.—No quiero que te enfades conmigo. Ese fue el mejor beso que he tenido, y estoy aterrorizada de hacer o decir algo a hace que no me quieras más.

—No funciona de esa manera, Bella. Soy tu alma gemela, siempre te voy a querer, incluso si peleamos.—Dijo extendiendo la mano para tomar mi mejilla y volver a mirarla a los ojos. Busqué en sus ojos y solo pude ver honestidad en ellos. Después de un momento, la vi fruncir el ceño ligeramente y ella preguntó.—¿Qué pasó que te hace dudar de mí?

Respire innecesariamente para estabilizarme antes de admitir.—La última persona que dijo que era su alma gemela se fue y me rompió por completo. Estaba empezando a recoger las piezas cuando Alice regresó a Forks para traerme aquí.

Jane dejó escapar un fuerte silbido enojado y sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente. —¿Él te dejó? —Ella gruñó. Asentí miserablemente y ella enojada dijo.—Lo mataré a él y a todos los miembros de ese aquelarre por lastimarte.

Mis ojos se abrieron con un miedo recién descubierto y extendí la mano y agarré su brazo desesperadamente. —No, Jane, por favor no los lastimes. Son lo más parecido a una familia real que he tenido.

Apretó la mandíbula y escupió.—Bien, me contendré por ti, Bella. Pero si hacen o dicen algo más que te lastima, no seré tan indulgente la próxima vez.

Me relajé y dije aliviada.—Gracias.

Ella asintió enérgicamente y dijo.—Vamos, volvamos con tu familia, antes de que Aro insista en verte de nuevo.

La amarga sonrisa en su voz cuando dijo 'familia' me hizo estremecer, pero antes de que se fuera, la detuve con otra pregunta.—Jane, ¿qué me va a pasar ahora? ¿Con nosotras? —Pregunté con incertidumbre.

Se detuvo y me miró, sus inseguridades obvias en sus ojos mientras decía suavemente.—Eso depende de ti, Bella.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Pregunté.

—Depende de si decides estar conmigo o si prefieres estar con ellos.—Dijo, sonando triste.

—¿No puedo tener los dos? —Pregunté cuidadosamente.

El rostro de Jane se puso blanco de toda emoción y dijo rotundamente.—No, Bella, no puedes. Le debo demasiado a Aro como para dejar a los Volturi. Así que si los eliges, lo máximo que podríamos esperar sería unos pocos días juntas tal vez una vez por temporada si tenemos suerte. No viviré así, Bella. Soy sádica, no masoquista. Sería demasiado doloroso.

—Oh.—Dije suavemente, pensando en lo que había dicho y preguntándome qué era realmente más importante para mí.

Soltó un largo suspiro y tomó mi mano.—No tienes que decidir ahora, Bella. Incluso si tu control sigue siendo tan bueno, Aro aún te hará esperar unos días antes de arriesgarse a dejarte salir. del castillo.

Fruncí el ceño.—¿Qué quieres decir?

Jane sonrió.—Bella, ha habido tres humanos que han pasado por este pasillo desde que estamos paradas hablando y no has atacado a ninguno de ellos.

Asentí; había sido consciente de ellos, pero había estado demasiado concentrado en la rubia para prestarles atención activamente.—Los noté. ¿Se suponía que debía ir tras ellos? ¿Es malo que no lo hiciera?

Su sonrisa se derritió en una sonrisa incrédula y dijo.—No está nada mal, Bella. Simplemente nunca he visto a un recién nacido ser capaz de resistirse a atacar a los humanos disponibles.

Me encogí de hombros, sabiendo que me sonrojaría si aún fuera humano.—Eres más importante.—Le dije tímidamente.

Los ojos de Jane se iluminaron y me dio una sonrisa genuina antes de inclinarse y besarme nuevamente. Fue un beso dulce y tierno que terminó demasiado rápido. Cuando traté de acercarla, ella se deslizó fuera de mi alcance y dijo levemente.—Habrá mucho tiempo para eso más tarde. En este momento, hay otras cosas con las que tenemos que lidiar.

Gemí antes de recordar que ella estaba hablando de ver a los Cullen. Un flujo de emociones mezcladas fluyó a través de mí al pensar en verlas a todas nuevamente. Realmente no había sido capaz de pensarlo antes, pero ahora que mi cabeza estaba un poco más clara, finalmente pude entender el hecho de que todos estaban aquí. Me puso nervioso, emocionado, enojado y asustado, y no tenía idea de qué emoción era la más apropiada para la situación.

Jane pareció comprender mi repentina distracción porque me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí sin decir nada a la habitación donde esperaban. Su silencio me permitió analizar realmente lo que estaba sintiendo. No pude evitar pensar que esta sería la primera vez que los vería a todos desde que me abandonaron. Aunque los recuerdos eran confusos, todavía podía sentir claramente la profunda sensación de traición que me habían dejado sin siquiera molestarme en despedirme.

Ese sentimiento me hizo preguntarme cómo podría volver a confiar en ellos y por qué querría irme con ellos. ¿Realmente quiero pasar la eternidad siempre preguntándome si las personas con las que estoy van a empacar y se van de nuevo? ¿Querrán tener algo que ver conmigo si ya no estoy con Edward? Probablemente no, pero después de la última hora que pasé con Jane, sé que no puedo volver a estar con él. Oh Dios, ¿cómo va a manejar esto? ¿Se va a ir al fondo otra vez? Mierda, no quiero que intente que lo maten de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer? Nunca me he sentido como Jane me hace sentir. Nunca antes me habían atraído las chicas. ¿Eso significa que soy gay? Todo esto está sucediendo demasiado rápido para que pueda enfrentarlo. Necesito tiempo para lidiar con todo antes de volver a verlos. Pero no tengo tiempo; tenemos que estar cerca de allí. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Jane se detuvo frente a una simple puerta de madera y me dirigió una mirada de búsqueda. —¿Estás bien?

—No, me estoy volviendo loca, pero vámonos de todos modos.—Dije con resignación.

Me miró a los ojos por otro momento antes de asentir.—Está bien, pero no voy a entrar contigo. Necesito hablar con Aro.—Eso hizo que el pánico volviera a atravesarme. Jane se dio cuenta y apretó mi mano con consuelo.—Vas a estar bien, Bella. No me alejaré por mucho tiempo, lo prometo.

Tomé una respiración profunda y constante y asentí.—Está bien.

Ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de soltar mi mano y abrir la puerta. Tan pronto como se abrió la puerta, la conversación se detuvo y me di cuenta de que la habitación estaba insonorizada. Pasé junto a Jane en la habitación llena de personas que había llegado a pensar como familia y noté distraídamente que la cara de Jane había vuelto a caer en esa máscara en blanco que había usado cuando la vi por primera vez. Todos los ojos estaban pegados a mí cuando entré en la habitación. Jane me dio una última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí y dejarme sola con los Cullen.

Lentamente, me volví para enfrentarlos, completamente insegura de lo que debía hacer o decir. Afortunadamente, Carlisle rompió el silencio y preguntó.—¿Cómo te sientes, Bella?

Sabía que no estaba preguntando sobre mi estado emocional confuso y agradecidamente aproveché la oportunidad para concentrarme en otra cosa. Sonreí y dije.—Me siento increíble, pero todo sigue siendo realmente abrumador.

Me dio una sonrisa comprensiva y dijo.—Lo sé, puede ser así al principio.

Asentí, y el silencio volvió a caer cuando todos parecían estar inseguros de qué decir y cómo reconectarse. Después de un momento, pregunté.—Entonces, ¿por qué están aquí?

—Alice nos llamó y nos contó lo que había sucedido. Vinimos para estar contigo y ayudarte a adaptarte.—Dijo Esme dulcemente.

—¿Entonces dejaron todo y vinieron a Italia porque ahora soy un vampiro? —Pregunté, tratando de resolver cómo reaccionar ante las noticias.

—Sí, lamento que hayas cambiado así. Esperaba diferentes circunstancias si fueras convertida.—Respondió Carlisle suavemente.

El suave arrepentimiento en su voz desencadenó mi ira por su traición y dije.—Bueno, si quisieras eso, entonces nunca deberías haberme abandonado.—Jasper dio un paso adelante y me giré para mirarlo. Por primera vez, pude sentir que intentaba usar su habilidad para calmarme y descubrí mis dientes y gruñí.—No intentes manipularme, Jasper. No voy a atacar a nadie.

Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock cuando un ceño fruncido arrugó su rostro. Alice puso una mano sobre su hombro, y la mirada se relajó un poco, pero mantuvo su atención en mí. La voz tranquila y compasiva de Esme atravesó la repentina tensión en la habitación.—Bella, lamentamos tanto habernos ido. Edward pensó que sería mejor para que dejáramos de poner en peligro tu vida.—Dijo, y pude escuchar el arrepentimiento en su voz.

Sus amables palabras me recordaron tanto cuánto me había roto su abandono y lo cerca que había estado de morir con Laurent y Victoria cazándome. Me dieron ganas de sollozar y reírme de lo ridícula que era la afirmación de Esme. Al final decidí secamente decir.—Estoy segura de que creías que era la decisión correcta en ese momento. Y puedo ver cuánto te arrepientes de eso ahora, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me dejaste o lo que me hizo. E incluso ignorando los eventos que nos trajeron a todos a Italia, corría más peligro si te hubieras ido de lo que hubiera estado si te hubieras quedado.

—¿Qué quieres decir, cariño? —Preguntó Esme, obviamente confundida.

Apreté la mandíbula y le expliqué amargamente.—Después de que te fuiste, Laurent y Victoria regresaron. Me habrían matado si no hubiera sido por Jacob y los lobos.—El remordimiento sorprendido se registró en la cara de todos, excepto en la de Edward y Alice, y por un momento me sentí profundamente satisfecha de que se sintieran mal por lo que había sucedido. Pero entonces Edward habló.

—Bella, amor, nunca podríamos haber sabido que vendrían por ti. No puedes culparnos por eso.—Dijo con condescendencia.

Su renuencia a asumir la responsabilidad de sus acciones había comenzado a enfurecerme de nuevo y me concentré en él y le pregunté con frialdad.—¿Nunca consideraste que Victoria volvería a vengarse después de que mataste a su alma gemela?

Los ojos de Edward se volvieron suplicantes y cerró la distancia entre nosotros cuando dijo.—Lo siento, Bella. Fue un error. Lo sé ahora y nunca te dejaré de nuevo. Realmente podemos estar juntos ahora.

Lo miré incrédula y él tomó mi silencio como una oportunidad para tratar de envolverme con sus brazos. Lo aparté de mí y gruñí.—No lo hagas, simplemente no, Edward. Nunca quisiste que me convirtiera en vampiro. No te importó lo que quería, simplemente decidiste que no ibas a suceder y te fuiste jodidamente, destrozando mi corazón en el proceso solo para que yo no fuera como tú. No puedes darte la vuelta ahora y decir: 'Oh, bueno, sucedió de todos modos, así que vamos a olvidar el año pasado y vive feliz para siempre '. No funciona de esa manera. Ya no.

Pareció afectado por una fracción de segundo antes de que su expresión se oscureciera y dijo.—Esa no era la forma en que te comportabas hace tres días.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron y dije rotundamente.—Es cierto. Pero, mucho ha cambiado en estos tres días. He cambiado. Y no estoy tan dispuesta a olvidarme de la forma en que me dejaste sola y rota en el bosque ese día. Charlie tuvo que enviarme un grupo de búsqueda porque estaba demasiado destrozada para querer moverme. Casi me institucionalizó porque no podía funcionar sin ti.—Eso me hizo darme cuenta de que ni siquiera había pensado en mi padre desde que Alice y yo llegamos a Italia. La culpa y la tristeza intentaron abrumarme cuando me di cuenta de que debía estar enfermo de preocupación por mí y que tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver. Aparté esos pensamientos y volví a concentrarme en el presente, diciéndome a mí misma que podría preocuparme por Charlie más tarde.

—Lamento haberte lastimado, Bella. Pero, nunca dejé de amarte y nunca debí haberme ido. Fue egoísta, pero eres mi alma gemela y se supone que debemos estar juntos.—Dijo en esa convincente voz que solía hacerme derretir, pero ahora me pareció irritante.

Frunciendo el ceño, busqué en su rostro. Una vez más, cada aspecto de su expresión implicaba que sus palabras no habían sido más que la verdad, con una pequeña excepción. Sus ojos todavía tenían esa pequeña pista oscura que traicionaba su necesidad de controlarme. Especulativamente, dije.—Ya no me siento igual, Edward. No quiero ni necesito las mismas cosas que hacía cuando era humana, pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Él vaciló y noté que Alice volvía a mirar hacia otro lado. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué sabía, Esme interrumpió. —¿Qué quieres decir, Bella? Pensé que no podía escuchar tus pensamientos.

Por dentro me encogí, aún no estaba lista para admitirlo, pero no sabía cuándo volvería Jane y tuve la sensación de que Edward no era el único que sabía sobre mi cambio de opinión. Me volví hacia Esme y le di una sonrisa triste.—No creo que eso haya cambiado, Esme. Pero hay otras personas aquí cuyos pensamientos puede leer. Entonces, Edward tiene que saber que no puedo ser su alma gemela.

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett y Rosalie se quedaron boquiabiertas y sonreí internamente para confirmar mis sospechas. Me concentré en Alice y dije.—Eso es lo que no querías admitir antes, ¿no?

Alice se mordió el labio nerviosa y asintió de mala gana.—Sí, tuve una visión justo antes de que Jane te mordiera.

—¿Qué viste? —Le pregunté con la esperanza de que fuera lo que fuera, me ayudaría a tomar una decisión sobre lo que iba a hacer.

Edward no le dio la oportunidad de responder. Soltó un gruñido bajo y enojado y gruñó.—No importa lo que ella haya visto. No va a suceder. Eres mi alma gemela, Bella. Eres mi razón de vivir.—Cuando terminó de hablar, Edward había cerrado la distancia entre nosotros y agarró cada una de mis muñecas en sus manos.

—¡Edward! —Esme lo regañó, en ese tono maternal que había perfeccionado, al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abrió y la voz fría y enojada de Jane llenó la habitación.

—¡Deja ir a mi alma gemela! —Una tensión de la que ni siquiera había sido consciente se alivió dentro de mí al escuchar su voz y casi sonrió.

La mandíbula de Edward se apretó y su agarre se apretó en mis muñecas. Jadeé de dolor cuando unas grietas delgadas subieron por mis brazos por debajo de sus dedos. Al instante, Edward se arrodilló y me soltó cuando el poder de Jane se apoderó de él. Tan pronto como fui libre, chasquee. Una furia candente corrió por mis venas y me abalancé sobre él, golpeando mis puños en su rostro perfecto una y otra vez. La visión de las grietas que se extendían sobre esa cara engañosa me invadió un placer sádico y alcancé su cuello, listo para arrancarle la cabeza.

Pequeñas manos envolvieron mi cintura y me sacaron del cuerpo propenso de Edward. Siseé, tratando de luchar contra el fuerte agarre sobre mí, pero el dulce aroma de Jane golpeó mis fosas nasales en el mismo momento en que dijo con dulzura.—Detente, Bella. No necesitas matarlo. Estás bien.

Cerré los ojos y me relajé contra ella, dejando que mi furia loca se desvaneciera. Me di vuelta en sus brazos y enterré mi nariz en su cuello, respirando su aroma profundamente en mis pulmones e ignorando todo lo demás mientras me calmaba. Jane frotó círculos reconfortantes en mi espalda hasta que la última tensión dejó mi cuerpo y luego se apartó y buscó en mis ojos mientras preguntaba en voz baja.—¿Estás bien ahora?

Asentí.—Sí, gracias.

—¿Jane es tu alma gemela? —Rosalie preguntó, su voz casi quebrándose bajo el peso de su incredulidad.

—No, no lo es. Soy la alma gemela de Bella.—Gruñó Edward. Me tensé y Jane miró por encima de mi hombro para mirarlo. En un segundo, Edward se retorcía en el suelo otra vez, luchando inútilmente contra la habilidad de Jane.

—Jane, para esto.—Suplicó Carlisle.

Ella se giró para mirarlo en blanco, liberando su poder sobre Edward. Podía escuchar a Jasper ayudar a Edward a ponerse de pie tambaleándose detrás de mí y me moví para mantenerlos a ambos a la vista. Jane me dejó girar, pero mantuvo un brazo posesivo alrededor de mi cintura mientras decía.—Por el bien de tu amistad con Aro, me abstendré de usar mi talento por ahora, pero sería prudente evitar que tu hijo ponga sus manos en lo que no le pertenece.

Carlisle suspiró y le dio un pequeño asentimiento.—Bien. ¿Sabes cuándo se nos permitirá llevar a Bella a casa? Podría ser más fácil enderezar todo esto en un ambiente más familiar.

Las fosas nasales de Jane se dilataron y su expresión se volvió helada cuando dijo.—A la luz de cómo ya has abandonado a Bella una vez, Aro ha decidido que hasta que termine su año de recién nacida, no se te confiará su cuidado. Si ella decide que ella todavía desea irse, ella no se irá sola.

Carlisle mantuvo una cara seria, pero todos los demás se movieron incómodos ante su anuncio. Me giré para mirarla, un pequeño destello de esperanza se encendió en mi pecho. Carlisle hizo la pregunta que tenía demasiado miedo de expresar.—¿Quién irá con ella?

—Lo haré. La convertí, así que ella es mi responsabilidad hasta que pueda mantener su control.—Dijo Jane con una sonrisa. No pude evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por mi cara al pensar que podría encontrar la manera de tenerlo todo.

—Ya veo, tal vez si hablo con Aro, podría convencerlo de lo contrario—Dijo Carlisle y mi sonrisa cayó. Por supuesto que solo quiere alejarme de Jane para poder convencerme de que vuelva con Edward, pensé con amargura.

Jane levantó una ceja y dijo rotundamente.—Puedes intentarlo, pero primero quiere hablar con Bella.—Carlisle asintió y Jane nos condujo fuera de la habitación.

Parando en la antecámara fuera de la sala del trono, Jane informó a los Cullen que tendrían que esperar allí hasta que Aro terminara de hablar conmigo. Todos inmediatamente comenzaron a protestar y yo estaba desgarrada. No confiaba en Aro y mis vagos recuerdos de él me asustaban, así que una parte de mí quería a los Cullen conmigo porque ofrecían una sensación familiar de seguridad. Pero la mayor parte de mí todavía estaba lastimada por su abandono y tampoco sabía si realmente podía confiar en ellos.

Me di cuenta de que Alice me miraba atentamente y me preguntaba qué estaba pensando. Sus ojos tenían una extraña mezcla de felicidad y tristeza y no sabía qué hacer con eso, pero me hizo querer tenerla sola lo antes posible para poder hablar con ella sin que nadie más expresara sus opiniones. Aparté la vista y me di cuenta de que todos seguían discutiendo, obviamente sintiéndose con derecho a tener algo que decir en mi vida. Me cabreó, ya no era la chica indefensa, torpe y tímida que solían conocer y no necesitaba que trataran de tomar decisiones por mí.

—¡Todos paren! —Grité sobre el ruido. Todos se congelaron y se volvieron hacia mí, obviamente sorprendidos de haber hablado. Apreté la mandíbula para tratar de controlar mi temperamento y dije.—Solo espera aquí. Estaré bien. En este momento, los Volturi son las únicas personas que parecen realmente interesadas en lo que quiero en lugar de tratar de dictar mis elecciones. Entonces, callense y esperen.

Ignoré las miradas dolorosas y tímidas en sus rostros y miré a Jane. Ella estaba sonriendo, pero pude ver orgullo en sus ojos y tuve que contener una sonrisa. Ella asintió levemente y dijo.—Ven, Bella.—Y abrió la puerta para llevarme a la sala del trono, dejando a los Cullen esperar afuera.

A diferencia de la última vez que estuve en esta habitación, solo había media docena de guardias y los tres reyes. Por un momento me pregunté dónde estarían todos los demás vampiros, pero rápidamente aparté el pensamiento cuando Aro me sonrió y dijo.—Ah, la bella Bella. Ser un vampiro parece encajarte, querida.

—Gracias.—Le dije cortésmente, sabiendo que me sonrojaría si aún pudiera.

Se puso de pie y bajó los escalones hacia mí. Dos de los guardias dieron un paso adelante como si lo flanqueaban, pero él los rechazó y volvieron a su posición. Me tendió una mano y preguntó.—Por curiosidad, ¿puedo?

Sabiendo lo que quería, inmediatamente puse mi mano en la suya. Mientras sus dedos de papel envolvían los míos e intentaba leer mi mente, me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que aunque todavía estaba intimidado por su edad y poder obvios, Aro no me aterrorizaba de la misma manera que cuando era humana. Sabía que él no dudaría en que me mataran si me convertía en una amenaza, pero sentí que mi lugar en este mundo no era tan débil como lo había sido antes de que Jane me mordiera.

Aro se rió entre dientes y soltó mi mano.—Todavía es un misterio para mí. Simplemente maravilloso.—No pude evitar sonreír en respuesta a la maravilla en su voz. Me estudió durante mucho tiempo antes de decir.—Jane me ha contado tu extraordinario control cuando te llevó a cazar. Parece que siempre estabas destinada a ser uno de nosotros, Bella querida.

—Gracias, Aro. Pero me temo que mi control no es tan bueno como parece.—Admití, sin saber por qué sentía la necesidad de ser tan honesto.

Parecía intrigado cuando preguntó.—¿Oh? ¿Cómo es eso?

Miré hacia abajo, incapaz de mantener contacto visual con él cuando dije.—Perdí los estribos y ataque a Edward hace unos minutos.

—¿Lo hiciste? —Preguntó, riendo. Mis ojos volvieron a mirarlo y no me sorprendió verlo alcanzar la mano de Jane. Sabía lo que él vería en sus pensamientos, así que no dije nada. Después de un momento, Aro abrió los ojos y me sonrió comprensivamente.—Bella querida, no debes dejar que eso te moleste. Cualquiera de nosotros perdería los estribos en esas circunstancias.

—¿Qué viste, hermano? —Caius preguntó, inclinándose hacia adelante en su trono.

Aro no apartó sus ojos de evaluación de mí mientras explicaba.—Parece que Edward está teniendo algunas dificultades para aceptar que Bella ha encontrado a su alma gemela en nuestra Jane. Le hizo daño a Bella y eso fue lo que la hizo perder el control.

Una mirada maliciosa cruzó la cara del rey rubio y preguntó con astucia.—¿Lo hizo?

Aro tarareo en reconocimiento y preguntó.—¿Has decidido lo que vas a hacer? Cuando Jane estuvo aquí antes, parecía pensar que aún no estabas segura de tu vínculo de pareja.

Dudé y tuve que luchar contra el impulso de mirar a la rubia tensa que estaba a mi lado. Lamí mis labios nerviosamente y respondí.—Honestamente, no he tenido un momento para pensar realmente desde que terminé el cambio. No sé qué quiero hacer todavía, pero no puedo negar que siento muy profundamente por Jane. Gracias por permitirme estar conmigo los últimos días.

—¿Sabías que Jane estaba contigo durante la transición? —Preguntó el tercer rey, sentándose hacia adelante y mostrando más interés del que había mostrado antes.

—Sí señor.—Le respondí cortésmente.—No sabía quién era en ese momento, pero podía sentir su presencia e hizo que el dolor fuera más manejable.

—Hmm, eso tiene sentido.—Murmuró, hablando más para sí mismo que cualquiera de nosotros.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Marcus? —Aro preguntó con curiosidad.

Pareciendo volver a darse cuenta de su entorno, Marcus se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de Aro y dijo.—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi un vínculo de pareja tan fuerte como el que comparten. No estaba muy seguro de qué pensar cuando se formó por primera vez, pero ahora todo está mucho más claro.

Cuando no parecía que continuaría, Aro rápidamente se acercó a él y le tomó la mano, obviamente demasiado ansioso por esperar una mejor explicación. Miré a Jane pero ella parecía tan confundida como yo. Aro casi chilló de alegría y volví mi atención a él a tiempo de verlo sonriéndome.—Bella, eres realmente extraordinaria. Espero que decidas quedarte con nosotros. Tienes tal potencial y nos aseguraremos de tratarte como el tesoro que eres.

Fruncí el ceño, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras buscaba alguna señal de engaño en su expresión. Pero no pude encontrar ninguno; él realmente quiso decir lo que dijo. Esa comprensión envió una oleada de esperanza a través de mí y estaba teniendo dificultades para conciliar la opinión de los Cullen sobre los Volturi con mi experiencia con ellos. Si bien no estaban ofreciendo a la familia que eran los Cullen, parecían ofrecer una posición valiosa con ellos. Realmente necesitaba hablar con Jane sobre cómo era su vida antes de decidir algo.

Al darme cuenta de que estaba demasiado perdido en mis pensamientos para responder a Aro, dije tímidamente.—Um, gracias. Lo consideraré.

Me sonrió, sin parecer ofendido por mi distracción temporal. Se volvió hacia Jane y le dijo.—También puedes dejar que Carlisle entre. Sé que tiene mucho que decirme.

Jane asintió, sin traicionar ninguna emoción mientras iba y abría la puerta a los Cullen. Todos entraron, pareciendo una familia desorganizada de turistas estadounidenses y tuve que morderme el labio para no reírme. Edward se movió directamente hacia mí e intentó pasar un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, pero fácilmente esquivé su intento, incluso cuando Jane dejó escapar un gruñido de advertencia. Estaba de vuelta a mi lado en un instante, mirando a Edward por considerar siquiera tratar de tocarme.

Él nos fulminó con la mirada y Alice se deslizó entre nosotros para pararse a mi lado. Le di una mirada curiosa, pero ella solo me guiñó un ojo y se volvió para mirar a los reyes. Esa mirada alivió la preocupación que había sentido desde que mi corazón dejó de latir por haberla perdido como amiga. En este punto, ella era el único miembro de la familia Cullen que estaba más preocupado por perder, especialmente por la forma en que apenas había podido mirarme todo el día.

La voz alegre de Aro volvió mi atención hacia él.—Ah, los Cullen, todos aquí juntos. Es encantador verlos a todos. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? —Preguntó en un tono casi cantando.

Carlisle se adelantó un poco al resto del grupo y dijo.—Nos gustaría que reconsideraras dejar que Bella regresara a casa sola con nosotros. Ella es un miembro valioso de nuestra familia y estamos más que felices de asumir la responsabilidad de mirar después de ella. No es necesario que envíes a uno de tus guardias con ella.

Aprieto los dientes contra la repentina oleada de emociones en conflicto que se alzan dentro de mí. Por un lado, escucharlo reclamarme como parte de la familia era todo lo que quería escuchar cuando era humana, y me hizo sentir tan feliz de pensar finalmente que podría pertenecer a ellos. Pero, por otro lado, estaba furiosa de que presumiera que seguiría ciegamente sus decisiones de la misma manera que lo hice como cuando era humana. Todos me abandonaron, traicionaron la confianza y el amor que les había dado, y se fueron sin previo aviso.

—Ya veo, ¿y estás seguro de que esto es lo que nuestra querida Bella quiere? —Aro preguntó, sonando un poco curioso, pero pude distinguir un brillo oscuro y alegre en sus ojos.

—Por supuesto que es lo que ella quiere.—Dijo Edward con confianza.—Bella siempre quiso ser parte de nuestra familia.

Aro frunció los labios en consideración. Me sorprendió un poco cuando fue Caius quien respondió en tono sarcástico. —¿Por qué reclamas responsabilidad ahora cuando ya la has abandonado tan irreflexivamente una vez? ¿Cómo podemos saber que no repetirás ese error a la primera señal de problemas?

A pesar de mi primera impresión del rey rubio, comenzó a gustarme el hombre frío y perpetuamente enojado. Estaba empezando a sospechar que tenía una mente muy astuta que se escondió bajo la actitud petulante. Me hizo darme cuenta de que podría haber una razón válida, aparte de su edad, de por qué sería considerado igual a los otros dos reyes. Ese pensamiento me hizo preguntarme cuán diferentes eran todos los vampiros en Volterra cuando no estaban siendo observados por extraños.

—Lamentamos profundamente la opción de dejar Forks sin Bella. No es algo que haremos de nuevo.—Dijo Carlisle, y pude escuchar la honestidad en su tono.—En ese momento, Edward estaba seguro de que era la mejor opción para la seguridad de Bella. La ama profundamente y haría cualquier cosa para protegerla.

Abrí la boca para dar una respuesta mordaz, pero Aro me interrumpió preguntando.—¿Por qué no simplemente la convierten y la llevan contigo? Bella ha dicho que quería convertirse en vampiro y que quería unirse a tu aquelarre.

Carlisle dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y admitió.—En retrospectiva, eso es lo que deberíamos haber hecho, pero dejamos que Edward tome la decisión sobre su alma gemela.

Me tragué el gruñido enojado que quería arrancar de mis labios, no queriendo perder la respuesta de Aro. Pero Jane no tenía tal moderación y dejó escapar un fuerte y enojado siseo en respuesta a las palabras de Carlisle. Aro nos miró y sonrió antes de volverse hacia Carlisle y decir.—Seguramente ya habrás aprendido que Bella no es la alma gemela de Edward.

Carlisle parecía estar sin palabras y Esme dio un paso adelante suavemente y dijo.—Lo estábamos discutiendo justo antes de que Jane regresará para que Bella lo viera, pero el asunto no se resolvió.

Aro dejó escapar una breve risa vertiginosa y dijo.—Ya veo. Bueno, permíteme arrojar algo de luz sobre el asunto. Verás, mi querido hermano, Marcus, tiene la capacidad de ver las relaciones entre vampiros. Parece que la encantadora Bella encontró a su alma gemela en nuestra querida Jane.

Por una fracción de segundo, todos se congelaron y hubo un momento perfecto de silencio absoluto. Pero entonces Edward gruñó.—Eso es imposible. Bella no es Queer. Y ella me ama. Renunció a su humanidad por mí.

Esta vez no pude contenerme, y gruñí.—No, no lo hice. Me convertí en un vampiro para mí. No quería ser la patética damisela en apuros por el resto de mi vida, siempre necesitando ser salvada de mi propia estupidez, y aunque pensé que te amaba cuando era humana, ahora tengo claro que manipulaste mis emociones porque necesitas que alguien te necesite, alguien que esté completamente bajo tu control y dispuesto a hacer lo que sea que tu quieres.

La expresión de Edward se volvió suplicante cuando dijo.—Eso no es cierto, Bella, amor. Te amo. Amo todo sobre ti.

Levanté una ceja escéptica y dije.—Si eso fuera cierto, entonces querrías que fuera feliz.

—Quiero que seas feliz, Bella. Puedo hacerte feliz. Por eso sé que soy tu alma gemela.—Respondió con seriedad.

Me burlé.—¿Cómo puedes esperar hacerme feliz cuando ni siquiera me estás escuchando? ¿Cuándo ni siquiera me has preguntado lo que quiero?

—Sé lo que quieres.—Dijo con condescendencia. —Quieres que te cuiden por una vez en tu vida, en lugar de tener que cuidar a todos los demás, de la misma manera que has tenido que cuidar a Charlie y a tu madre. Es lo que siempre has querido.

La ira comenzó a hervir dentro de mí otra vez. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme lo que quiero? Quería esas cosas antes de que se fuera, pero no quiero eso por el resto de la eternidad. Quiero ponerme de pie y luchar por lo que me importa. Quiero que alguien sea mi igual en todas las cosas. No quiero a Edward Cullen. La sensación de la habilidad calmante de Jasper tratando de asentarse sobre mí nuevamente me sacó de mis furiosos pensamientos y llamé mi atención hacia él y gruñí en advertencia. Me lanzó una mirada culpable y preocupada y sentí que el efecto retrocedía.

Esa mirada fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y dejé que mi mirada furiosa tomará cada uno de los Cullen por turno antes de hablar cuidadosamente, queriendo asegurarme de que cada palabra se entendiera.—No iré a ningún lado contigo a menos que dejes de tratar de manipularme a mí y a mis emociones y me dejes tomar mis propias decisiones. No soy la bestia delirante que aparentemente esperabas, ni soy la patética y tímida chica que solías conocer. Murió hace tres días. Déjala ir y deja de verla cuando me mires.

Unos ojos color ambar me miraron como si realmente me estuvieran viendo por primera vez, y simplemente los miré desafiante. El sonido de los aplausos lentos atrajo la atención de todos hacia el sonriente rey.—Ese fue un discurso maravilloso, Bella querida. Y la forma en que controlas tu temperamento, es absolutamente increíble. ¿O nuestro amigo empático está ayudando con eso? —Aro preguntó con curiosidad, pero tuve la clara impresión de que ya sabía la respuesta.

—No lo estoy.—Dijo Jasper, aún frunciendo el ceño.—Ella sigue bloqueando.

Aro sonrió.—Qué maravilloso.—Varios de los Cullen le lanzaron miradas de disgusto como respuesta, pero su evidente alegría me divirtió, y sentí que mi ira cedía ante la emoción más suave. Aro ignoró las miradas que estaba recibiendo y se volvió hacia Marcus y Caius.

Caius solo frunció el ceño, pero para mi sorpresa, Marcus se inclinó hacia adelante y dijo.—Isabella no se quedará a tu cuidado. Su vínculo con Jane no será negado, solo estás forzando tus propios lazos al hacerlo. Acepta ambos, o deja ir a Isabella antes de que tu clan se desmorone.

Miré a Jane y vi la misma conmoción que sentí reflejada en sus ojos, pero desapareció en un instante y fue reemplazada por una alegría vengativa que me puso un poco nerviosa, sin embargo, también había calentado el deseo acumulándose en mi vientre. Los ojos de Jane se oscurecieron y supe que había notado mi repentina excitación. Tragué saliva con fuerza y me obligue a mirar hacia otro lado antes de ceder ante el repentino impulso de tomarla sin preocuparnos por nuestra audiencia.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Marcus? —Carlisle preguntó preocupado.

—Tu clan se está dividiendo, mi amigo.—Dijo en un tono aburrido, sentándose en su trono.

Sin darle tiempo a nadie para responder, Aro dijo.—Ahora que está decidido, ¿hay algo más que necesita de nosotros? —Hizo una pausa por un breve momento y luego preguntó.—¿No? Maravilloso, estoy seguro de que volveremos a hablar antes de que te vayas, pero mientras Bella toma una decisión, disfruta de nuestra hospitalidad.—Fue un despido obvio, y me di vuelta para irme.

—En realidad, Aro, hay otra cosa que me gustaría preguntarte.—Dijo Carlisle rápidamente.

—Muy bien.—Respondió Aro en un tono agradable que no hizo nada para ocultar su impaciencia.

Carlisle sonrió levemente. —Bella ha expresado interés en seguir nuestra dieta. ¿Sería posible que la llevemos a cazar?

—Lo siento, amiga mía, pero aún no puedo permitirlo. Incluso con su excepcional control, es demasiado arriesgado permitirle abandonar la seguridad de nuestra fortaleza. Me temo que la presión de la humanidad sería demasiado tentador.—Declaró Aro sin ningún remordimiento.

Inmediatamente me acordé del hombre que había matado y la culpa comenzó a filtrarse en mi mente. Perdí la noción de la conversación a mi alrededor mientras pensaba en lo que Jane había dicho sobre el hombre. Sabía lo que le iba a pasar. ¿Pero eso lo hace mejor? ¿Soy menos monstruo solo porque maté a alguien que sabía que iba a morir?

Un suave toque en mi brazo me sacó de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de que todos estaban saliendo de la sala del trono. Miré a Jane y la vi mirándome de cerca, su mano todavía en mi brazo. Sonreí a medias, incapaz de ofrecer ninguna otra emoción a la luz de mis pensamientos recientes. Parecía entender porque tomó mi mano y silenciosamente me guió fuera de la habitación después de inclinar su cabeza hacia los tres reyes. Les di un gesto incómodo y la seguí.

Una vez que la puerta de la sala del trono se cerró detrás de nosotros, Emmett me miró y sonrió.—Entonces, Bella...Jane es tu alma gemela. ¡Eso es genial!

No pude evitar reír, su tono burlón aligeró mi estado de ánimo de inmediato; incluso cuando Jane siseó enojada y Rosalie le dio una palmada en el brazo. Apreté suavemente la mano de Jane en un esfuerzo por calmarla y sugestivamente respondí.—Emmett, no tienes idea.

Su mandíbula cayó y pude sentir la sonrisa de Jane sin siquiera tener que mirar. Alice tosió delicadamente en un esfuerzo por cubrir su risa tranquila. Rosalie nos miró con odio a Jane y a mí, mientras Jasper, Esme y Carlisle se movían incómodos. Edward comenzó un gruñido retumbante que lentamente aumentó el volumen y la intensidad. Una sola mirada a Jane me dijo que estaba pensando en voz alta en el beso que habíamos compartido en el pasillo antes y fruncí los labios entre la diversión y la culpa al saber que esto estaba lastimando a Edward.

Sintiendo que mis emociones comenzaban a descontrolarse de nuevo, solté un suspiro innecesario y dije.—Miren, sé que hay muchas cosas con las que todos tenemos que lidiar y hablar, pero podemos hacerlo más tarde. Necesito algo de tiempo para pensar y procesar todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos cuatro días.

Siempre madre cariñosa, Esme dijo de inmediato.—Por supuesto, cariño. Perdónanos, estamos muy contentos de verte de nuevo. Pero por favor, tómate tu tiempo. Estaremos aquí cuando estés listo para hablar.

Una parte de mí realmente no creía que esperarían a que estuviera lista, pero me sentí demasiado agotada emocionalmente para hacer otra cosa que asentir y mirar a Jane para preguntar.—¿Hay algún lugar al que pueda pensar?

Ella asintió.—Por supuesto, sígueme.

Le di una última mirada persistente a los Cullen, en caso de que se fueran nuevamente antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con ellos. Luego seguí a Jane por un pasillo en el que no había estado antes. Nos adentramos más en el castillo y más lejos de las áreas públicas. Los sonidos del movimiento y los latidos del corazón de los sirvientes humanos se hicieron distantes y fueron reemplazados por una paz tranquila que se filtró en mi piel y alivió un poco la tensión del día.

Jane finalmente se detuvo en una pesada puerta de madera y, un poco ansiosa, dijo.—Esta es mi habitación. Nadie se atreve a molestarme aquí a menos que los reyes me necesiten; así que no te molestarán.

Sonreí.—Gracias.

Ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa a cambio y abrió la puerta. Entré y mis ojos fueron inmediatamente atraídos por las numerosas estanterías que recubren las paredes. Cubrieron la mayor parte del espacio de la pared y se llenaron con cientos de libros. Podía ver de todo, desde libros de bolsillo modernos hasta libros encuadernados en tela de aspecto antiguo. Sabía que podría perderme por días en su biblioteca personal. En una esquina de la habitación, las estanterías dieron paso a una variedad de instrumentos de cuerda, la mayoría de los cuales no reconocí. Sonreí, pensando que me encantaría escucharla tocar para mí.

En la pared opuesta a los instrumentos, había una gran cama con dosel, cubierta con cortinas y sábanas de color rojo oscuro. Era el único color en la decoración de otro modo negro y gris. Incluso la pequeña área de descanso tenía un sofá de cuero negro y sillas. Era una habitación austera, pero de alguna manera se adaptaba a la pequeña rubia. Me volví hacia ella y vi que me estaba mirando ansiosamente.

—Tu habitación es encantadora, Jane.—Le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella se relajó de inmediato.—Gracias, me alegra que te guste.

—Lo hago. Me encantaría escucharte tocar en algún momento.—Respondí, señalando los instrumentos.

—Entonces lo haré, pero primero creo que querías un poco de tiempo para pensar.—Dijo algo insegura.

Asentí, necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo lo que había sucedido. Sabía que sería mejor si estuviera solo para resolverlo todo, pero había una parte de mí que realmente quería que Jane se quedara cerca de mí. Gruñí y me acerqué para sentarme en el sofá.—¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

Lo había dicho como una pregunta retórica, pero Jane respondió de todos modos.—Parece complicado porque todas tus emociones se intensifican en este momento debido al cambio. Sé que es difícil, Bella, pero literalmente tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para averiguar lo que quieres.

Eso me sorprendió y alcé la vista para mirarla a los ojos. —¿Estás realmente dispuesta a esperar a que yo elija? ¿Incluso si lleva años?" Pregunté, teniendo dificultades para comprender mi nueva realidad de la posibilidad de vivir durante miles de años.

Jane sonrió suavemente y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. Tomó mi mano entre las suyas y frotó su pulgar sobre mi piel mientras decía suavemente.—Bella, he vivido durante más de mil años. En todo ese tiempo, nadie me ha hecho sentir lo que siento cuando estoy contigo. Soy egoísta e impaciente por naturaleza, pero esperaría otros mil años si eso significaba que me elegiste al final. No te quitaré tus elecciones. Esperaré y espero que decidas quedarte.

La profundidad de la emoción honesta en la voz de Jane tenía lágrimas venenosas en mis ojos y tuve que apartar la mirada para recuperarme antes de poder hablar. Cuando lo hice, mi voz salió más áspera de lo habitual cuando logré decir.—Gracias.

—No necesitas agradecerme, mi amor. Simplemente decía la verdad. Pero por ahora te voy a dar tu privacidad. Volveré en un par de horas para ver cómo estás.—Dijo besándome en la mejilla antes de que ella se pusiera de pie y se moviera hacia la puerta.

Solo pude darle las gracias nuevamente antes de que ella saliera por la puerta y estuviera sola con mis pensamientos por primera vez en todo el día. Las palabras 'mi amor' comenzaron a rebotar en mi mente, trayendo consigo una creciente ola de emociones. Al escuchar a Jane decir esas palabras de una manera tan informal, me sentí profundamente diferente de cuando Edward las había dicho y no pude evitar preguntarme cómo había creído alguna vez que lo amaba. Pero luego llegaron recuerdos borrosos de cuando me dejó, y me perdí en el mar de vagos recuerdos de la desesperación que sentía, y el conocimiento de que todo lo que había dicho había sido una mentira.

Rodeada por el aroma de Jane, que impregnaba todos los muebles, era de alguna manera más fácil enfrentar los recuerdos y la angustia de los meses transcurridos desde que los Cullen abandonaron Forks. Por primera vez desde ese día en el bosque, me permití lidiar con lo que había sentido y cómo reaccioné. Fue doloroso y más de una vez me quebré en sollozos sin lágrimas, pero gradualmente comencé a superar ese dolor y fui capaz de mirar hacia el futuro con ojos claros. Cuando Jane regresó, tenía una comprensión mucho mejor de mis emociones y de lo que quería. Me sentí más ligera, como si el peso de mi vida humana se hubiera levantado dejándome lista para enfrentar la eternidad.

Cuando se abrió la puerta y Jane entró en su habitación, su rostro estaba de nuevo en esa máscara en blanco, pero aún podía leer la ansiedad que ardía en sus ojos. Queriendo calmar sus preocupaciones, sonreí y dije.—Hola.

Su rostro se suavizó ligeramente y se movió más adentro de la habitación cuando respondió.—Hola, Bella. ¿Necesitas más tiempo?

—No, en realidad, quería hablar contigo. ¿Vendrás a sentarte conmigo? —Pregunté, señalando el espacio vacío a mi lado en el sofá.

—Por supuesto.—Dijo, dándome una pequeña sonrisa mientras se movía para sentarse rígidamente en el extremo opuesto del sofá.

—Gracias.—La estudié por un momento mientras trataba de decidir la mejor manera de hacer las preguntas que tenía. Parecía nerviosa y odiaba verla de esa manera. Sin saber qué más aliviar sus preocupaciones, hasta que tuve la información que necesitaba, le pregunté.—¿Cómo es realmente vivir aquí? Tengo la sensación de que es muy diferente de lo que piensan los demás.

Los labios de Jane se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa y se relajó en una posición más cómoda.—¿Qué te hace decir eso? —Preguntó con una voz engañosamente neutral.

Estreché los ojos ante su desviación, pero decidí responder de todos modos.—Estaba aterrorizada de venir aquí cuando Alice y yo estábamos tratando de salvar a Edward de sí mismo. Lo que ambos me habían contado sobre los Volturi pintó una imagen oscura y amenazante de codicia por el poder. Pero hay todas estas pequeñas cosas que he notado que eso indica que todo es una fachada utilizada para intimidar a otros vampiros.

—¿Cómo es eso? —Preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Sonreí.—Sabes el nombre de la recepcionista y sabías lo suficiente sobre el tipo que maté para ayudarme a lidiar con mi culpa. No estabas mintiendo sobre lo que sabías de su vida, habría podido verlo en tu ojos.

—Está bien, pero eso es lo que has notado de mí, Bella. ¿Qué más has visto? —Preguntó ella con ironía.

—Aro está interesado en encontrar vampiros con habilidades especiales para unirse a sus filas, pero respeta a los individuos lo suficiente como para dejarlos ir si es lo que quieren. Realmente se preocupa por tu felicidad, pero no me obligará a quedarme si es lo que realmente quiero. Y sería demasiado fácil para él manipular la situación y hacer que me quedé. Pero no lo hará, y no creo que la única razón por la que estoy confinada en el castillo es para evitarme de exponernos en la ciudad. Ha visto demasiado con su capacidad de no entender cómo reaccionaría si perdiera el control y creará un baño de sangre.

También creo que hay más en Caius que el hombre enojado y petulante que parece ser. Es astuto y más inteligente de lo que deja ver a los extraños. Creo que probablemente sea el estratega de los tres, y usa su imagen como una máscara para esconder la forma en que guía el aparente liderazgo de Aro. Le permite observar a todos sin que necesariamente se note. Creo que hizo ese comentario sobre Alice y Edward dejándome morir, para ver si podía usarlo para cortar mis lazos con los Cullen antes de que fuera transformada. No creo que alguna vez haya querido mi muerte si hubiera podido evitarse. ¿Por qué desperdiciar mi potencial, si puede ser usado para ayudar?

Y Marcus está más involucrado en las vidas y las relaciones que ve de lo que parece. El dolor en sus ojos es prueba suficiente de que no es un dictador sin alma, aburrido de su eternidad. Y eso ni siquiera toca lo que dijo sobre el vínculo entre usted y yo, y cómo está afectando a los Cullen. Le importa.

Mientras recitaba mis observaciones sobre los reyes, los ojos de Jane se abrieron de sorpresa. Cuando terminé, ella parpadeó dos veces y comenzó a reír. Era hermoso y no pude evitar sonreír, incluso si ella se estaba riendo de mí. Finalmente, su risa se apagó y dijo con ironía.—Eres mucho más observadora de lo que esperaba.

Me encogí de hombros.—Es fácil ser observador cuando todos te subestiman.

Esa declaración hizo que la cara de Jane se oscureciera instantáneamente en una expresión dura y enojada.—¿Qué quieres decir? —Ella preguntó siniestramente.

—Cuando era humana, era increíblemente torpe y tímida, así que aprendí a llamar la menor atención posible. Cuando no estás hablando, la mayoría de la gente olvida que estás escuchando y observando. Creo que me las he arreglado para aguantar a ese talento.—Le expliqué fácilmente, ignorando la expresión amenazante de Jane.

—Te equivocas, Bella. Nunca he visto a nadie que llame tanto la atención como tú. Incluso cuando eras humano, cautivaste la atención de cada vampiro que conociste. Incluso me intrigaste, y me las arregle para no se ve afectada por siglos.—Dijo Jane, y su ira parecía volverse hacia adentro.

Intentando sacarla de cualquier pensamiento oscuro que estuviera pensando, la empujé a un lado y le dije astutamente.—Todavía no has respondido mi pregunta.

Jane me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero cuando simplemente levanté una ceja hacia ella, se suavizó y dijo.—Supongo que no. Bien, la vida con los Volturi no se parece en nada a la forma en que viven los Cullen. No nos avergonzamos de quién somos y no nos escondemos detrás de las trampas humanas. Para el mundo exterior, somos la clase dominante y debemos ser vistos como tales. Es un privilegio unirnos a la guardia y hacer cumplir las leyes que nos protegen a todos. Debemos ser visto como frío e implacable, es lo único que se interpone entre el orden y el caos total.

Sin embargo, en privado, somos nuestra propia gente. No somos una familia, y no nos involucramos en las vidas de los demás. Los vampiros son generalmente criaturas solitarias, a menos que se unan, y los Volturi no son diferentes. Compartimos la camaradería cuando trabajando, pero de lo contrario mantenemos nuestra distancia. Cuando no estoy de guardia o en misiones para los reyes, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera. Pero, debido a mi capacidad y disposición para cumplir los deseos de Aro, tengo poco tiempo libre. Disfruto de la libertad y el poder que los reyes me dan para actuar en su nombre. Me permite ser yo mismo sin tener que comprometer mi naturaleza sádica.

Cuando se calló, contemplé lo que había dicho y lo que podría significar para mí, pero teniendo poca experiencia real con el tipo de vida que ella había descrito, no tenía idea de cómo encajar en eso. Finalmente, me di por vencido y pregunté.—Si me quedara, ¿qué haría?

Jane me dio una mirada comprensiva y dijo.—Con tu habilidad para frustrar los talentos de otros vampiros, serías invaluable para los reyes, especialmente si puedes expandir ese talento para incluir a otros. Entonces, supongo que una vez que estés lista para salir del castillo, te unirías a mí cada vez que vaya a misiones. Sin embargo, si eso no te interesa, los reyes te permitirán quedarte atrás. No todos los miembros de los Volturi son guardias. Por ejemplo, Heidi tiene talento para persuadir a los humanos, pero no es apta para situaciones de combate. Por lo tanto, está a cargo de contratar a nuestro personal humano cuando tenemos una vacante y nos trae presas para que no cacemos en exceso a la población local y expongamos el riesgo.

Sin querer pensar en la presa que había mencionado, me concentré en las otras cosas que Jane había dicho y le pregunté.—¿De verdad crees que puedo usar mi habilidad para bloquear otros poderes?

—Es posible. La mayoría de las personas que tienen un don como humano descubren que la habilidad es mucho más fuerte después de convertirse en vampiro.—Respondió. —Creo que la tuya ya ha crecido, Bella.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Pregunté con curiosidad.

Ella sonrió y dijo.—Tu amigo, Jasper, parecía bastante frustrado cuando estabas frustrando su regalo de empatía. Supongo que fue capaz de usarlo cuando eras humana.

—Sí, lo hizo. Eso es raro, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿por qué su poder funcionaria pero no el tuyo? —Pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

—Cada talento funciona de manera diferente.—Explicó Jane pacientemente. —El mío es mental. Hago que las mentes de las personas crean que sienten dolor y lo sienten. Basado en eso, y el hecho de que ni Edward ni Aro pueden leer tu mente, pero Marcus aún puede leer tus relaciones, supongo tienes un escudo mental. El don de Jasper es probablemente de naturaleza más física y es por eso que solía funcionar. Pero ahora que eres un vampiro, tus emociones están controladas por tu mente en lugar de los procesos químicos de tu cuerpo, lo que permitiría que uses tu escudo para sacudir su talento.

—Hmm.—Murmuré, pensando en las implicaciones de su lógica.—¿Crees que es por eso que no me estoy comportando como un recién nacido típico?

Sus cejas se arquearon de sorpresa y dijo.—No había pensado en eso. Tendría sentido.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio mientras consideramos la nueva información. Rápidamente perdí interés en el tema y me encontré estudiando a Jane. Cuando estábamos solas, ella era tan diferente del vampiro frío e impasible que parecía ser cuando llegué a Volterra. Todavía podía ver el lado duro y sádico de ella, y no tenía dudas de que se deleitaba con su capacidad de causar dolor en los demás. No pensé que habría sobrevivido tanto tiempo como la mano derecha de Aro si no lo hubiera hecho. Pero también tenía un lado compasivo, lo que era evidente en todas las formas en que me había ayudado desde que completé mi transformación.

La dicotomía entre los dos lados que había visto de ella era cautivadora de contemplar. No pude evitar preguntarme a quién más permitió ver su lado más suave. No pensé que hubiera muchas personas a quienes se lo mostró, y eso me hizo sentir especial. Encontré mis ojos atraídos por sus gruesos labios rojos y el recuerdo del beso que habíamos compartido en el pasillo comenzó a jugar en mi mente. Quería besarla nuevamente para mostrarle cuán especial me hizo sentir. Solo la idea de sentir su pequeño cuerpo presionado contra mí tenía un crudo deseo deslizándose sobre mí. Sin pensarlo conscientemente, me había acercado a ella. Quería extender la mano y tomarla en mis brazos, pero dudé, insegura de si ella recibiría con agrado mi toque.

Los ojos carmesí se encontraron con los míos, sacándome de mis pensamientos nuevamente.—Estás mirando, Bella.—Dijo Jane, su voz más baja de lo habitual.

—Lo sé, estaba pensando en ti.—Suspire, luchando contra mi necesidad de borrar la distancia entre nosotras.

Los ojos de Jane se oscurecieron y me dio una sonrisa maliciosa mientras ronroneaba,.—¿Y en qué estabas pensando?

—Que quiero besarte de nuevo.—Susurré, cada fibra de mi ser se centró en sus labios perfectos.

Ella se estrelló contra mí, su boca reclamaba la mía en una necesidad desesperada, y gemí en el beso. Su lengua se deslizó más allá de mis labios para enredarse con la mía en una danza tentadora que prendió fuego a mi cuerpo. Mis manos exploraron sus ligeras curvas, animándola a acercarse. Jane siguió la silenciosa solicitud y se movió para acomodar mis piernas en el sofá.

Perdí la noción de todo menos la sensación de su cuerpo enseñado y el calor de su boca. La lujuria nubló mi mente, expulsando mis inseguridades y dudas. Nada podría compararse con la forma en que me sentía cuando las hábiles manos y boca de Jane exploraron mi cuerpo. Cuando nuestra ropa comenzó a caer al suelo, pude sentir el tirón de nuestro vínculo de pareja fortaleciéndose y entrelazándonos irreversiblemente juntos.

Cuando mi espalda golpeó el colchón de la cama de Jane y la vi comenzar a gatear para encontrarse conmigo, un destello de pánico me atravesó y levanté una mano para detenerla.—Espera, Jane.—Jadeé.

Ella se congeló, arrodillándose sobre mí y preguntó.—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Estamos listas para esto? —Pregunté, sin saber cómo expresar el repentino momento de incertidumbre.

Jane frunció el ceño y dijo rotundamente.—Nunca he estado más preparada en mi existencia. ¿Todavía dudas de que seas mi alma gemela?

Sacudí la cabeza y traté de explicar.—No, no es eso. Yo...yo solo...nunca...nunca pensé que estaría con una mujer. No sé cómo hacer esto.—Interiormente, me encogí. Eso no era lo que quería decir, pero no podía admitir que aún era virgen.

Su expresión se suavizó y dijo.—Está bien, Bella. Yo cuidaré de ti.—Hizo una pausa, moviéndose más arriba de la cama hasta que pudo flotar sobre mí mientras buscaba en mis ojos.—Quiero hacerte mía en todos los sentidos. Pero, si esto es más que solo nervios, podemos parar hasta que estés lista.

Un escalofrío me recorrió ante la honesta devoción que vi en sus ojos y supe que podía confiar en ella. Ese conocimiento disuelve el pánico y la duda momentánea. Estiré la mano y rocé un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y susurré.—Está bien, hazme tuya, Jane. Confío en ti.

Los ojos de Jane se oscurecieron y lentamente bajó su cuerpo para presionar el mío. Un suave gemido escapó de mis labios al sentir la piel desnuda deslizándose sobre la mía. Sus labios se presionaron casi tiernamente contra los míos y los separé, invitándola a profundizar el beso. Cuando su lengua se deslizó en mi boca, sentí su pequeña mano arrastrarse por mi muslo interno. Mis piernas se abrieron en respuesta automática a su toque y Jane ronroneó en mi boca cuando sus dedos rozaron mi húmeda intimidad.

—Mmm, estás tan mojada para mí.—Murmuró, rompiendo el beso para mirarme a los ojos.

No sabía cómo responderle, así que solo asentí. Mis ojos se cerraron cuando sentí que uno de sus dedos provocaba mi entrada. Gimotee, agarrando sus hombros para ponerme a tierra. El dedo me presionó y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Inmediatamente me perdí en los ojos carmesí de Jane. Estaban llenos de un cariño tan tierno que no pude hacer nada más que relajarme por completo y entregar mi cuerpo a las sensaciones que estaba provocando en mí.

Después de un par de empujes superficiales, el dedo de Jane empujó más profundamente dentro de mí hasta que golpeó mi barrera. Sus cejas se arquearon y se congeló por completo por una fracción de segundo antes de que una amplia sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro y ronroneó.—Nunca le has dado tu cuerpo a nadie antes. Oh, mi Bella, eres realmente un tesoro. Mi fate onore. Ti amerò per sempre1.

Parpadeé.—No tengo idea de lo que eso significaba. Pero nunca antes había estado con nadie.

Jane se rió entre dientes y dijo.—Te lo diré más tarde, mi amor. Pero saber que él nunca te ha tocado de esta manera es un regalo que nunca puedo pagar. Gracias por darme esto.

Si aún hubiera sido humano, me habría sonrojado furiosamente de vergüenza. En cambio, aparté la vista, incapaz de enfrentar la reverencia en sus ojos.—Um, de nada.—Murmuré torpemente, no queriendo pensar en Edward.

Suaves dedos ahuecaron mi mejilla y volvieron mi rostro hacia ella. —Por favor, no te avergüences, Bella. ¿Quieres que pare? —Ella preguntó, obviamente preocupada.

Sacudí mi cabeza, incapaz de forzar las palabras a pasar por mis labios. Jane sonrió y colocó un tierno beso en mis labios antes de sacar lentamente su dedo casi por completo de mí antes de presionarlo lentamente nuevamente. Se sintió exquisito y me deleité con la sensación de sus lentos empujones poco profundos. Ella me miró con asombro en sus ojos mientras gradualmente ganaba velocidad, presionándome más profundamente con cada empuje. La excitación calentada se acumuló en mi vientre y gemí.

Cuando mis paredes internas comenzaron a apretarse alrededor del dedo de Jane, llegó lo suficientemente profundo como para golpear mi barrera nuevamente. Esta vez no se detuvo y se abrió paso mientras su pulgar presionaba mi clítoris hinchado. El fuerte impacto del dolor fue inmediatamente abrumado por el placer más intenso que jamás había experimentado. Me estremecí y grité mientras apretaba el dedo de Jane y salía de las intensas olas de mi orgasmo.

—Wow.—Logré decir mientras bajaba de lo alto. Jane se echó a reír y se inclinó para un beso largo y lánguido. Cuando se apartó, me miró con tanta intensidad que me congelé, sin saber qué había causado esa mirada.

—Prego non mi lasciare. Non posso vivere senza di te.2—Murmuró con silenciosa desesperación.

—Jane, no sé qué significa eso. ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté, frunciendo el ceño en mi confusión.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, apartándose para poder sentarse mientras se reía amargamente de sí misma. —Questo ѐ ridicolo. Sono così stupido. Perchѐ faccio questo a me stesso? Lei non avrebbe mai potuto amarmi, lo sono un mostro sadico.3

No tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo, pero estaba muy familiarizada con el tono de odio de su voz. No sabía por qué se estaba regañando a sí misma, pero después de lo que acabábamos de compartir, tuve que detenerla. Rápidamente me moví hacia abajo de la cama y la rodeé con mis brazos.

—No sé qué te molestó, pero por favor háblame Jane. ¿Qué pasa? —Supliqué.

Ella se tensó en mi abrazo, pero no la solté, de alguna manera sabiendo que necesitaba que la abrazaran, incluso si no quería admitirlo. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que ella finalmente cediera a su necesidad y se inclinara hacia mí. Besé su sien y la abracé hasta que estuvo lista para hablar.

Cuando lo hizo, todo lo que dijo fue.—Prego non mi lasciare. Non posso vivere sanza di te.4

Suspiré.—Lo único que entendí fue 'por favor'. ¿Qué quieres, Jane? No puedo evitar si no entiendo.

—Por favor, no me dejes.—Susurró Jane con una voz tan tranquila que incluso con mi oído vampírico, casi no podía entender lo que había dicho.

Mi agarre se apretó de inmediato cuando su suave solicitud me atravesó dolorosamente.—No lo haré.—Suspire. —No voy a ninguna parte.—Cerré mi promesa con un beso antes de presionarla contra la cama y mostrarle cuánto había llegado a significar para mí en tan poco tiempo.

Epílogo: 100 años después

Tomé una respiración profunda e innecesaria para tranquilizarme antes de abrir las puertas de la sala del trono. Entré en la habitación, observando a la multitud de vampiros que casi llenaban la habitación, pero solo tenía ojos para Jane. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron al otro lado de la habitación, su máscara impasible parpadeó brevemente en una pequeña sonrisa de bienvenida que no pude evitar volver. Solo habíamos estado separadas por poco más de una hora, pero solo ver su hermoso rostro aún podía hacerme sonreír.

Aparté los ojos de mi alma gemela para concentrarme en Aro, que me sonreía indulgentemente. No me molesté en mirar a los otros dos reyes; sabía que ambos estarían enmascarando sus verdaderas emociones con tantos vampiros en la habitación que no eran parte de su círculo íntimo de confianza. Me dirigí con confianza al centro de la habitación e incliné la cabeza brevemente.

—Maestros, los Cullen han llegado a la ciudad. Deberían estar aquí pronto.—Le dije con suavidad.

Aro sonrió.—Gracias, querida Bella. ¿Está todo preparado para ellos?

—Por supuesto.—Dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

Aro frunció los labios, pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre la mirada. En cambio, bajó tranquilamente los escalones hacia mí, extendiendo su mano. Durante mi entrenamiento después de haber aceptado unirme a los Volturi, había aprendido que podía levantar mi escudo mental y Aro disfrutó mucho poder finalmente ver mi mente en cada oportunidad.

No dudé en levantar mi escudo y colocar mi mano en la suya, sabiendo que vería la sorpresa que había dejado en la habitación de invitados de Edward. No lo había visto en más de una década, pero aún no lo había perdonado por intentar matar a Jane después de anunciar que no dejaría Volterra con él y su familia después de que me convirtieran. Entonces, me alegraba mucho torturarlo cada vez que me veía obligada a verlo.

Aro soltó mi mano con una sonrisa y solo sonó divertido cuando preguntó.—Bella querida, ¿vas a dejar de atormentar al pobre chico?

Mis ojos se volvieron involuntariamente hacia Jane, que tenía una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. Nunca había perdonado a Edward por la forma en que me había tratado antes y después del cambio y le encantaron las muchas formas en que encontré para vengarme de él. Miré a Aro y dije sin vergüenza.—No, a menos que decidas dejarme matarlo, Maestro.

Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.—Sabes que no haré eso a menos que no tenga otra opción, Bella. Ve a tomar tu lugar, querida.

—Sí, Maestro.—Dije, inmediatamente moviéndome al lado de Jane. Ella me sonrió y me encogí de hombros antes de que ambas nos volviéramos hacia las puertas, nuestras caras cayendo en las máscaras impasibles que se esperaban.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas que conducían a la habitación, empujé mi escudo para cubrir toda la tarima, protegiendo a los reyes, Jane, Alec y yo de las habilidades de los vampiros entrantes. Cuando entraron, cada uno de los Cullen me miró primero antes de mirar a Aro y quise poner los ojos en blanco. Incluso después de un siglo, todavía pensaban que podían convencerme de que dejara a Jane y me uniera a su búsqueda interminable de diplomas de secundaria.

Cuando tuve tiempo, aún me interesaba visitar a Alice, Jasper, Esme y Emmett, pero solo si podía alejarlos de Carlisle, Edward y Rosalie. Los tres últimos nunca perdieron la oportunidad de tratar de convencerme de que estaba cometiendo un error al quedarme con los Volturi. Pero nunca me había arrepentido. Me gusto mi vida. No tenía que ocultar quién y qué era a menos que tuviera que ir de compras. Disfruté el trabajo que hice para los reyes. Los respeté y ellos me respetaron a mí, especialmente cuando se dieron cuenta de que la combinación del talento mío y de Jane nos convirtió en una fuerza imparable en un campo de batalla. Y aunque no tenía una gran familia de vampiros, tenía a Jane y Alec y eran una familia suficiente para mí.

Mientras Carlisle hablaba con Aro, noté que Edward frunció el ceño y tuve que contener una sonrisa. Sabía que estaba tratando de leer la mente de Aro y no le gustó que mi talento lo frustrara. Vi el momento en que se dio cuenta de que yo era la razón por la que estaba siendo bloqueado y no me impidí sonreírle cuando se enojó, dándome una mirada acusadora. La mirada se disolvió rápidamente en una expresión llena de anhelo posesivo que había visto con demasiada frecuencia a lo largo de los años.

Levanté una ceja y aparté mi escudo de Jane. La mirada de Edward se dirigió hacia ella y se oscureció. La miré y noté el brillo diabólico en sus ojos y sonreí. Esa mirada me dijo que estaba pensando en voz alta en una de las numerosas veces que habíamos hecho el amor. Se giró hacia mí y le guiñé un ojo antes de envolver mi escudo a su alrededor. Edward inmediatamente comenzó a meditar sobre lo que sea que vio en su mente y me permití una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver mi atención a mi trabajo.

Una vez que terminaron las bromas de la reunión y fuimos liberadas de la sala del trono. Jane y yo llevamos a los Cullen a sus habitaciones. Después de abrazos y promesas de ponerse al día más tarde, finalmente entraron a sus habitaciones, dejándonos a Jane y a mí juntas y varias horas sin obligaciones. Le sonreí y esperamos afuera de la puerta de Edward. Le llevó 30 segundos encontrar su sorpresa. Él dejó escapar un rugido furioso y me eché a reír.

Jane finalmente dejó caer su actitud fría y se rió entre dientes.—Ti amo, mio bel tesoro.5

—Yo también te amo, mi querida Jane.—Le dije antes de atraerla para un beso profundo y apasionado.

Me haces honor. Te amaré por siempre.

Por favor no me dejes. No puedo vivir sin ti.

Esto es ridículo. Soy muy estúpida ¿Por qué me estoy haciendo esto a mí misma? Ella nunca podría haberme amado, soy un monstruo sádico.

Por favor no me dejes. No puedo vivir sin ti.

Te amo mi querido tesoro.


End file.
